


Christmas Memories

by TheLacedNinja



Series: Our Messed Up World [5]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas!!!, Enjoy!, F/F, Fluff, Fluff everywhere!!, Guy kills Santa Claus, Hot chocolate!, I am awful at tags, I got a cavity writing this, It's just grinding, Joseb fluff, Joseph is a treasure, Leslie is a treasure, M/M, Only to Leslie, Past shit mentioned, Ruselie fluff, Ruvik can be sweet, Slight Smut, sometimes, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little rambling at Christmas time for two of my favorite couples in this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

> There is some slight grinding. I would say it was teen. Also this story takes place sometime in the fanfic that we simply have not gotten to yet. Simply know that Ruvik escaped and did some god awful shit. Another thing is that Leslie is the only that calls Ruvik Ruben. Just apart of their relationship. Anyways. Hope you like it. Sorry it is late!

Sebastian whined at Joseph while they were finishing work so they can be off for the holidays. This was Sebastian’s first time spending Christmas with Joseph. No other family members were going to visit him this year. At least they were able to see each other and it would be peaceful. No one of Sebastian’s side would be visiting him. It would be a nice peaceful Christmas with Leslie and Joseph. That is all that really mattered. 

The other detective smiled at him fondly. “Sebastian, it will be over the less you whine,” he said. He loved this man, but he knew that paperwork was no his thing. “Besides, tomorrow we don’t have any work.” 

“Yeah,” he smiled at Joseph. “How do you think Leslie is doing?” 

“Last time I checked he was relaxing at home watching movies,” Joseph answered looking at his paper. “Also wrapping up our presents he got us.”

Sebastian smiled before getting back to work. Juli then walked up to them with a tired face. The older detective looked at the young rookie. “Something wrong, Kid?” He asked. Juli nodded her head. 

“My girlfriend is visiting her family and won’t be back until late tonight,” she whined sitting on her chair. 

“Well, it’s about to get a lot more interesting,” Alison said coming up to them. “A dead body has been found on Walnut Street. Go check it out.”

“Is it a damn Santa Clause?” Sebastian asked.

“Check it out,” she gave him the files. “Shouldn’t be that long of an investigation.” 

“Thanks, Chief,” Sebastian said making sure his annoyed tone was known to the other woman. Alison walked away. Sebastian looked at Joseph and Kidman. “Jojo let Leslie know we are going to be late. Come on guys. Time to go.” 

Joseph sighed texting his son that they would be late. Juli reluctantly got up from her chair. At least it will be creating a larger time gap between now and when her girlfriend got home. However this was creating more hassle for Sebastian and Joseph. They had a scared little teenager waiting for them. She wondered if he was safe. Juli knew that the two men made sure that he was safe and that there was an officer stationed near their apartment since the whole Ruvik thing. 

The older detective called for Juli to get a move on. There was no time to be wasting. They were going to investigate a murder on Christmas Eve, while there was a high percentage of snow, and possibly many other random things that are going on this day. At least the three detectives had all their Christmas shopping done. Now, it was murder time. Murderers are so inconsiderate. Murdering some dude on Jesus’ birthday. So disrespectful. 

Sebastian walked out first and he groaned. “Great,” he said pulling up his color. “It’s snowing. Jojo, got your mittens?” 

“Very funny,” he said. He then blushed pulling something out of his pocking. “Yes. Here you go.” He gave them to his boyfriend. 

“You two are so cute,” Juli commented. 

“Shut it, Kidman,” they both said at the same time before venturing out into the snow to get to their car. 

“Yeah,” she smiled fondly. “They sure are cute together.” 

_________________

 

Leslie made himself some fresh hot chocolate. He got cold when the snow began to fall. After adding a few little marshmallows he returned to his room. Sitting on his bed was the scarred man holding a gift in his hands. Leslie looked surprised by his presence, but he smiled. 

“Ruben,” he said. The only person that was allowed to use that name was Leslie. The detectives only called him Ruvik. “W-what a-are you doing here?” He quickly sat down the hot beverage on his desk. He slowly approached his bed. The tiny albino remembered something. The child ran to his desk and grabbed a small little package wrapped in cute little reindeer wrapping paper. Ruben raised an eyebrow. “I-I go-got you something.” 

Ruben watched as he walked back over. He was still shy to approach him, though they have been in this situation multiple times. The older man grabbed his wrist and brought him onto the bed. A little yelp escaped Leslie. Ruben smiled at the small teenager now in his lap. Leslie got settled resting against him. He was still very awkward, but it was nice spending time with the older man. 

“I’m surprised you’re home alone,” Ruben said. Leslie showed his phone about Joseph and Sebastian being late. “That’s interesting. What is it you have in your hands?” 

“P-present,” he gave him the small little package. Ruben took the little package and unwrapped it. It was a little black box. He raised a hairless eyebrow before taking the lid off. Inside was a sunflower necklace. It was a little laughable. Ruben would never wear something like this, but he had a feeling Leslie knew this. “Y-you could h-hang it i-in your office. I-I thought it looked like you.”

The older man kissed his head. Leslie blushed looking down. The shyness of this child was endless. He couldn’t act normally. Each movement was awkward and delicate. Ruben thought that it precious. If he could, the older man would just take Leslie and keep him locked up just for him and him alone. The only reason he cannot just do that because of two certain detectives. 

Well, at the current moment those two men were investigating a case and he had the tiny albino in his lap. He placed the present he had for Leslie in his lap. The teenager looked up at him with a bit of surprise. He carefully began to open the gift. It was in a brown box. Leslie opened it to see that it was a little paint set. The teenager’s eyes lit up so brightly. Before Ruben could react he felt the smaller turn around and hug him. It was the most surprising reaction he had ever gotten from Leslie. It felt like a good reaction. He certainly had no intentions of causing such a reaction. 

Apparently Leslie realized his own reaction and quickly sat back down and avoided eye contact. Always so shy. It did not matter to Ruben how he reacted, but it was always nice when he surprised. “T-thank you,” he began fiddling with his the gift. “I-I really like it.” 

“Glad you do,” he said gently messing his hair. Leslie blushed. “And thank you for the necklace.” Hearing Ruben say that made him get even redder than before. He quickly hid his face by looking away. Ruben reached his arm around Leslie and brought him close to his chest. The teenager did not resist, instead he rested against the man. It was nice. He felt strangely protected in his arms. 

Leslie pushed himself in further into the chest to hear the heartbeat of the man. Always on beat. Always comforting. Always Ruben. No one knew this kind side of him. No one saw this except Leslie. “M-merry Christmas,” Leslie said closing his eyes letting the beating heart lull him to sleep. Ruben used one of his hands to bring him closer. 

He looked down at the boy. In all his years he thought that no one would replace Laura. And no one would. Leslie was not like his sister and never will be, but he was special all on his own. It almost felt like the child did not have an evil thought in his being. He truly felt like he was the most innocent thing in the world. That is a foolish thought. It is foolish to think that, however he felt like it was true since the little albino was never cruel or harsh towards anyone. Perhaps that is why Ruvik only allowed him to say the name Ruben. 

“Merry Christmas,” he finally said after a few seconds of silence between them. Leslie stayed in his arms enjoying the warmth of the other. Ruben felt like this was a peaceful setting. He likes to think that this was one of the most relaxing states he has ever been in. But that fear that the two detectives will come in and snatch his Leslie away made him still be on edge. Though they would be gone for a few hours, Ruben still feared that this moment, this one peaceful moment, will be disturbed. 

____________________

 

“It’s a fucking Santa Claus,” Sebastian said looking at the body. Joseph sighed. 

“And a kid found the body,” Juli added with a bitter expression. 

“Damn it,” Sebastian said looking at the corpse. 

Some kid walking home from visiting a friend found the body in an alleyway and they just saw the guy lying there in a red suit. Either way, there is a dead Santa Claus. At least the kid was fifteen and no longer believed in that sort of thing, but still. Imagine if someone younger had found the body. It would have been traumatic. That is why Sebastian hoped it was not a dead Santa because then it would most likely have been a younger child to find it. Then they would have to explain why Santa was dead and who would deliver all the presents. There would always be two choices. One was to tell the kid someone else will do that or that it was like a Santa Claus movie thing. The other option was to outright tell them he was not real. Neither option sounded good. 

Joseph looked around the body. There were some gunshots to the chest and head. The Canadian lifted up the hand to see that the glove was dirty. It looked like there was a struggle by how all the trashcans were laying on the sides. Sebastian began walking down the alley to take a better look at everything. It seemed like there was another person. He then saw a piece of cloth of a fence that the person chasing down Santa Claus could have gotten stuck on. 

“Jojo, come over here,” he said. Joseph walked over there. “There’s a piece of gray fabric. Definitely not belonging to good Saint Nick.” 

“Maybe on the other side of the fence it might lead to more information about the murder,” Joseph said. He began to make his way to the other side of the alley. Sebastian watched since he was worried about Joseph. After the Ruvik incident Joseph seemed to act a little differently. He was still Joseph, but it was not the confident person he had first met. “Seb, are you coming?” The older detective nodded his head as he went to the other side. Even if Joseph was still scared and had nightmares at night he still did not want to be viewed as weak in front of all the other officers. It would hurt his ego and pride. 

When they got on the other side they saw footprints leading to a fire escape at a building. Joseph thought that this must have been where the two had some sort of meet up. This might be a two partners getting into a fight. It would make sense. A lot of robbers target families with little children and have someone dress up as Santa in case any of the children wake up. 

“We should check the building out,” Sebastian suggested. He was starting to get cold. He also knew that Leslie was home alone. Joseph nodded his head. 

The two detectives went inside the apartment building. They knocked on the landlord’s door asking if anyone had left for the holidays. Of course nearly half of the building had left. That narrowed down their search. They began going to door to door asking the residents if they had seen anything weird. It was not until they reached a resident that was in her thirties that she heard her neighbors arguing over something and that one of them began shouting. There was a loud bang against the wall before it became silent. She heard shots a few blocks away from her house, however was too scared to report anything. Sebastian asked who lived there. She shrugged and told them to ask the landlord. 

The man told them that it was too brothers. Ross and Jack Campbell. He said that they were a sketchy bunch who would often not have the month’s rent. Juli then called saying they identified the body as Jack Campbell. Ross Campbell was out there somewhere. Great. Just great. Now they had to find a murderer. This Christmas Eve could not get any better. 

“Guess we have no choice,” Joseph said sighing. He really wanted to get home. “I’ll call Leslie letting him know we are going to be searching for someone. Get the car heated up.” 

“Sure thing, Jojo,” Sebastian said walking away. He saw Joseph call his son. When Leslie answered he smiled and began talking to him. The detective knew Leslie would understand, but he did not like to disappoint the kid. Sebastian looked away and began heading to his car where Juli was waiting for him. “Any idea where we can find the guy?” 

“I would suggest looking around the soup kitchen areas,” she said. “He could blend into the crowd very easily. Where’s Joseph?” 

“Talking to Leslie,” he said. “Just letting the kid know we won’t be able to be back until this guy is caught.” 

“Oh, can I drop by your place some time tomorrow? I got a present for him,” she said looking at him. 

“Sure,” Sebastian said getting into the drivers seat and starting up the vehicle. Juli got in the back. “He will love that.” 

Kidman smiled. Joseph then opened the door and slid in. “So, where are we going to search?” Joseph asked. 

“Soup kitchens mainly,” Juli said. “Sebastian sent some officers to search at the closest ones and we are going to look at the one just around the corner.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Joseph said. He leaned against the chair and sighed. Mostly likely out of annoyance or something else. At the current moment Sebastian could not tell what was going through his mind. All that mattered was getting the killer and returning home. 

The three detectives went to the soup kitchen. Juli went in first to scope things out. It would be weird if all three of them came busting in. Sebastian looked over to Joseph. “Is something wrong?” He asked. 

“I just really want to be home with Leslie,” he said. Jojo looked over to his boyfriend. “I mean it’s Christmas Eve. I don’t want to be up half the night searching for some guy that decided to kill Santa Claus.” 

“And we will find him,” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hand using him thumb to rub little circles into the gloves he wore. “Besides, I have someone stationed near our place in case someone tried to break in.” 

Joseph smiled. He began to lean up and kiss his boyfriend when they heard Juli yelling. They saw a man in his late twenties running away from her. Sebastian stepped in front of the guy and quickly decked him. Kidman gave him a thumb up while she caught her breath. The guy lay on the snow with a bleeding nose. Sebastian began to put the handcuffs on him explaining his rights. Connelly pulled up in his police cruiser. They stuck the man in the back seat. He left to go to the station with the three detectives not far behind him. 

“How long do you think this will take?” Juli asked. 

“An hour,” Sebastian said. “They guy is guilty. It’s clear that he and his brother got into an argument. Ross had the gun and Jack ran. Killed his brother and then ran away.” 

They arrived at the station. Joseph saw the man in the room with blood dripping down his face. Sebastian went into the room and began asking him some questions about what all happened. He was not willing to talk to the man that broke his nose in a few pieces. Joseph knew that he had to be the one to ask him questions. He was easy to talk to for the most part. Joseph found everything out from him. Apparently him and his brother were going to rob a few houses, however Jack was being a bit difficult by trying to cut him out of their master plan. Ross feeling very furious with his brother began yelling at him. Eventually it led to Ross pulling a gun out and chasing after his brother. He killed him. The gun was on his person. 

It was an easy case. Thank god. Neither men could wait to return home. However, there was the processing and paperwork that needed to be done. Juli came over to the two men holding coffees. She looked down at her phone, a smile on her face. 

“Well, are you going to tell us what got you smiling?” Sebastian asked. 

“Tanya is home waiting for me,” she said. “Thank god. I am ready to be home.” 

“Too bad, you are going have to do paperwork,” Sebastian said. Joseph smiled as he worked on his side of the work patiently. Juli groaned sitting on her chair. There was no way they would be getting out unless they finished. Yay! Paperwork marathon before going home for Christmas. This is the only way to spend the holidays. 

Soon they were done with all the paperwork. Juli was the first one to leave. Joseph and Sebastian began bundling up. Sebastian looked at his boyfriend as he put on his hat. “Do you think Leslie is awake?” He asked. 

Joseph shook his head. “He texted me that he was going to bed,” he answered. He wrapped a red scarf around his neck. He looked over to the detective. “Ready to go.” 

Sebastian leaned close to the smaller man and kissed him gently. “Yup,” he walked out the door. Joseph stood there in the doorway, being a little silent and awkward. One would think that actions like this would get old, but nope. It was still hard to get used to little actions like this. Joseph snapped back to normal before following the man. “Ready to sleep in tomorrow?” 

Joseph leaned into Sebastian and kissed him. “Yup,” he said getting into the car. He sat there waiting for Seb to get in the car. The older detective smiled happily before getting into the driver’s side. They began driving back to the apartment they shared. Sebastian personally could not wait for tomorrow morning. It would be a nice peaceful and relaxing. The bed part is that Joseph will be all curled up against him. Then there would be Leslie relaxing and listening to music. This Christmas will be considered “normal” by most. However, this would be considered lucky. After what happened with Ruvik they needed this. They all needed at least one happy and normal memory. That is not so hard to ask for. No. Tomorrow will be the perfect day off with the two most important people in Sebastian’s life. 

The next day came around. Sebastian opened his eyes to see Joseph was not in his bed. He got up and went out to the living room. He saw that the two people he cared about were in the kitchen making warm drinks. Joseph looked up and smiled at Sebastian. The older man came up to them and kissed Joseph on the lips and ruffled Leslie’s hair. 

Once they were done getting warm drinks for the cold weather outside, the three settled on the couch. Leslie helped in dividing the presents up. All of them opened their gifts at the same time. Leslie got a new sweater, an art book, and some coloring pencils. Joseph got some new books and Japanese candies he liked eating when he was younger. Sebastian got, as a joke, some whiskey, but then got a new gun and a pocket watch. It was a very nice Christmas. They had fun watching some cheesy movies and talking about ordering Chinese for today. 

Around the afternoon Sebastian left to get their takeout while the other two stayed home and relaxed. He would not be driving since the place was just around the corner. He did not want anyone to deliver it since the snow was really bad today. Might as well get some fresh air and cigarettes. After stopping at the normal place he saw a nice looking car parked outside of his building. He thought it felt very suspicious. The older man went to investigate. But as he made his way towards the strange vehicle it drove away. Must not be anything good. Sebastian went on his route. 

He finally got his food, talked with the owner, and was on his way. Sebastian made his way back to his home. He then saw the same strange car. He narrowed his eyes. Deciding to investigate again, he was much more careful. He ensured that the driver or passenger would not see him. However, that would not work out since the car drove away. Sebastian sighed before coming back inside. He saw Leslie and Joseph setting up the table. 

“Is something wrong?” Joseph asked. 

“Nothing,” he said. 

They began eating. After eating Leslie went to his room to do a little drawing. Joseph and Sebastian were on the couch watching Christmas movies. Sebastian had the smaller man wrapped up in his arms. This day was perfect. This day is exactly what they needed to rid themselves of all the memories that Ruvik made them do. 

“Merry Christmas, Seb,” Joseph said kissing him. “This really makes me happy. But I’m still worried about Ruvik.” 

“Jojo, I will find him,” he said making the Canadian look up at him. “He won’t hurt you or Leslie or anyone when I find. I promise.” 

Joseph smiled leaning up beginning to make it more intense, more heated. Just the contact between the two is need. It was all fiery and hot. Sebastian began to rub the tightest ass ever. He smirked at the moan he received. Oh this was the best reaction. The two began to grind against one another for the friction. That much needed friction. All of it is need. All the comfort is welcomed. They did not know is that the tiny little teenager had snuck out to see the very man they were scared of. 

________________

 

Leslie walked to the little park just across the street from the apartment. He wanted to see Ruben and he knew that he would be waiting for him. Leslie saw the man standing there. Leslie ran over and hugged him. Ruben ran a hand through his hair bringing the albino closer to him. It felt warm between them. The two sat in silence for a few seconds. Leslie looked up at him and smiled. Snow was on the hood he had protecting him from the cold snow. What he did next took Ruben by surprise. 

Leslie was never one for actions like this, but there were always new experiences that the child wanted to try. The albino leaned up and kissed him on the lips. It was not like an intense one, but a soft gentle kiss. “M-merry Christmas, Ruben,” he said blushing a beet red that could heat anything up. 

Ruben rubbed little circles in his cheek with a kind expression on his face. He knew that he could be happy with him. Everything about Leslie was kind and never forced. In the end this felt like the happiest Ruben had ever felt, even when Laura was alive. It seemed like that as long as this boy was in his life that maybe he could find peace that he wants along with a companion that understood his desire for success and progress. Though Leslie was scared of what he did, he was not scared of Ruben. The scars did not cause him to look away. He was the only person that thought of him as a normal person. Maybe since they were both broken beyond repair that they found comfort being in each other’s arms. 

The older man looked at Leslie with an intense gaze. He was used to it by now. He was looking for doubt. Regret. Anything to give him a reason not to stay with the boy. But there was none. All that was there was the kind spirit that he had come to know as Leslie.   
“Merry Christmas, Leslie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the fluff! I love it all! Really hope you like it because god I love writing fluff fics involving these people. Tell me what you think. So sorry it is late. Also, if you have any questions feel free to ask. Love all yo faces! See you next Sunday!


End file.
